Chocolate for who?
by Mr. Toko
Summary: Everyone knows who will get Ichigo's chocolate to Valentine! Of course it is only one Boy! But who is it really? Are you sure that Masaya gets her heart? And if not, who will get her heart instead? -Small Story where you have to decide who gets it at the end! ENJOY!
1. Chocolate for who?

_**Mr. Toko:**_

_**Yo-di-du-del! Sorry for being gone but I'm truely busy!  
><strong>__**I have to arrange the prom or ball, don't know how it's called in english!  
>But it's valentine's Day in my Country and wanted to post that today!<br>oody, this may be continued with a White Day Special but it's going to be hard  
>because there isn't White Day in my Country that's why it was hard to write this one!<br>Normally on Valentine's Day Boys give the Girls chocolate and a full-bloom, red rose  
>and the other way around but Japan is diffrent, if I read correctly!<br>Argh it's so confusing! Anyway, I should stop talking!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENJOY!<strong>_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Read on one Condition:<strong>

**Decide at the end who got  
>Ichigo's true Valentine-chocolate!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch<strong>ocolate for who? <strong>**

This wasn't what she planned on but there was no going back now. Taking a deep breath, the red-head gripped the small box tighter to her body as she walked down the pathway. After days of thinking hard, a decision nestled into her mind.

It was obvious that today was a special day. You could tell by the red, heart-shaped balloons hanging outside each shop and the squeals of girls' who had just given their chocolate to their special one.

Ichigo sighed, her head lowering as she kept walking. Why was she doing this? Because she loves him. Why? Because she does. To be honest, she wasn't sure herself. There was just this feeling inside her chest whenever she thinks about him.

She was deep in thought, blushing lightly as the wind sent chills up her spine. Wasn't it obvious? She didn't know why she loves him but she does, and there was no denying it anymore. She would just walk up to him, say hello and push the box into his hands before-

"Konnichiwa, Ichigo-chan."

"Huh?! M-Masaya! I-I mean, A-Aoyama-kun! Konnichiwa!" the red-head stuttered, her cheeks flushing as she bowed at the boy. Masaya looked at her, chuckling as he saw her red face.

"So, what are you doing?" the boy asked and Ichigo looked at the ground, a shy smile appearing on her face as she fiddled with the ribbon on the small box.

"Just taking a walk and thinking ... Here!" The red-head called as she pushed the small box into his tanned hands. The black-head looked at the box in surprise before looking up only to see the girl running down the pathway, her pig-tails dancing behind her.

Masaya looked at the box; it was a baby-pink colour with a white ribbon tied around it, a small note with his name written on it being stuck underneath the ribbon.

Deciding to open it, the black-head stared in surprise at the heart-shaped chocolate in it. A small flower was at the top of the chocolate. Masaya stared at it, his eyes surprised and slightly sad as he smiled after reading the note beneath the chocolate.

"Arigatou, Momomiya-san." The boy whispered, his hair swaying in the breeze as he looked after the girl.

Ichigo's face broke into a smile, her brown eyes sparkling as she ran down the pathway. The small bag hanging from her shoulder would soon come into handy. Shutting her eyes, the red-head giggled lightly, her heart fluttering as she thought about him eating her chocolate.

She made the right choice; that's for sure!

* * *

><p><strong>(^c^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Light eyes scanned the brown bag in front of them. The bag shouldn't be in a place like this, so why was it here? Silk-like hair swayed in the air as the man reached out for the bag. His slim fingers gripped it and sparkling eyes fixed on the objet which fell out of it.<p>

It was a blue box with a golden ribbon tied around it. The boy's eye narrowed as he saw his name written on the box. He hesitantly picked it up and opened it, his eyes widening in surprise as he found a heart-shaped chocolate nestled in between soft fabric.

The heart was half white and half dark chocolate, a small red heart on top of it. A small folded paper rested next to the chocolate, the boy's name being written on it too. Taking and opening it, the boy's eyes scanned the words written on it.

_'I realised now!_  
><em>The one I love is you!<em>  
><em>There is no denying it anymore!<em>  
><em>It's obvious!<em>  
><em>My heart aches for you; you are the missing piece!<em>  
><em>We are so different.<em>  
><em>Like sun and moon.<em>  
><em>Like earth and air.<em>  
><em>Like black and white.<em>  
><em>But even so, we both have a heart!<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to give you mine!<em>  
><em>As long as you give me yours!<em>  
><em>Take this chocolate as my present for you today!<em>  
><em>Whatever you may think, I love you.<em>  
><em>I really do!<em>

_Forever yours,_  
><em>Strawberry! Nyaa~!'<em>

The boy stared at the note for a moment longer, his eyes narrowing slightly as he folded it back together. Looking at the chocolate, a small smile appeared on his lips as he picked it up and plopped it into his mouth, chewing the delicious sweet before chuckling in excitement.

Closing the box, the boy put it into the bag and picked it up, taking it with him as he walked away, a smirk playing on his lips the whole time before the darkness of the trees around him swallowed his form.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mr. Toko:<strong>_

_**Well, the question is, who got the true Chocolate?**_

_**I made some Little tricks to confuse you!**_

_**Let's see who gets the right answer! **_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Midnight kiss!

_**Mr. Toko:**_

_**Okay, you got me!**_

_**I couldn't let this stay in the dark so I decided to Upload the next chapter!**_

_**Forgive me if something seems off, cause I have no plan when White Day is!**_

_**Or more like what the Boys give the Girls on White Day!**_

_**But I hope you like cause I had this on my mind!**_

_**Don't know if it's good but I tried!**_

_**Forgive me! °bows°**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENJOY!<strong>_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Read on one Condition:<strong>

**Read Chapter one first!  
><strong>**Decide who might get the Chocolate!  
>Read this one and be happy!<strong>

**...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Midnight kiss<strong>

The red-head shuffled into her room, her head hanging low as she threw her bag onto the floor next to her door. She let out a huge sigh, looking up to her ceiling as she stood there for a minute. It was now a month since Valentine's Day and White Day knocked on her front day today.

She sighed, remembering what happened at school and at the Café. She blushed a deep shade of red, shaking her head to get rid of it as she tried not to grin like an idiot. She would be dancing around now but work tired her out to her last bit of energy.

**_(^c^)_**  
><strong><em>o{Flashback}o<em>**

_"Ichigo-san!" A black-haired boy called as he saw the red-head putting her shoes on. Ichigo looked up, blinking before smiled at Masaya, her head tilting to one side._

_"Aoyama-kun!" She greeted as usual, making the boy chuckle lightly before he dug his hand into his pocket, taking out a baby-pink coloured box with a red ribbon tied around it. Ichigo blushed, tensing up at seeing him taking her hand. He placed the box into her hand and stared into her eyes._

_"You know, I really liked your chocolate back then, Momomiya-san." He said before he kissed her cheek, making her turn the shade of her hair. She could hear Moe and Miwa squeak in the background as Masaya pulled back, smiling before waving her good-bye._

_The red-head touched her cheek with her fingertips, smiling slightly as her blush eased down only to cover her cheeks. Moe and Miwa rushed over to her side and started blabbering but Ichigo tuned them out, too deepened in her own thoughts than to listen to their opinions._

**_(^c^)_**  
><strong><em>o{Flashback ends}o<em>**

The red-head sighed, blowing some bangs out of her eyes before she went to her desk, slumping down onto her chair and letting her head bang against the surface of her desk, her arms moving over to cover her head as she thought about what happened at work.

**_(^c^)_**  
><strong><em>o{Flashback}o<em>**

_"I'm sorry!~" She called as she hurried into the Café, directly rushing into the changing-room and putting on her Uniform before hurrying into the dining area only to almost bump into Ryou who looked at her, most likely bored out of his mind._

_She opened her mouth to say her excuse for being late but he cut her off by holding up his left hand, his right one digging around in his pocket before he pulled out a small yellow box with a red ribbon tied around it. Ichigo blinked at it as he presented her the box, waiting for her to take it. She slowly picked it up and examined it before looking up at him._

_"Thank you." She whispered softly and he shrugged, turning away from her halfway._

_"I'm not good at making chocolate so I don't mind if you don't like it." He commented before wanting to walk away only to stop in his tracks._

_"But ... I hope you will like it." He said before he quickly kissed her forehead, making the red-head blush, putting the ribbon on the box to shame. The customers sitting in the Café cheered at seeing the scene and Ichigo tensed up, laughing awkwardly while Ryou walked towards the basement, a smirk playing on his face as his eyes were closed._

_All attention was on the red-head who gulped and tried to awkwardly inch away, only to hear some boys shouting to go kiss him and some girls saying to eat the chocolate already. Ichigo slipped into the kitchen, letting out a huge breath before begging Keiichiro to help out in the kitchen the whole day. The brunette agreed, saying he needed help anyway._

**_(^c^)_**  
><strong><em>o{Flashback ends}o<em>**

Ichigo groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she smiled stupidly, a blush covering her cheeks. Why, oh why? She straightened up, taking a deep breath and exhaling as she tried to relax. Opening her eyes she stood up and stretched a little before looking at her clock.

It was already 11:56 pm.

Just four minutes till White Day would be over and only four minutes till a new day begins and she finally can forget those scenes in her life. Sighing, she walked over to her bed and was about to lay down as she spotted a small heart-shaped chocolate laying on her pillow, a small white note resting underneath it.

She picked the note with the chocolate up and put the chocolate to the side for now, staring at the note in wonder. The note had two full-bloom roses printed on its sides, beautiful hand-written words floating on it.

"'_Look outside.'_" The red-head blinked in surprise before she looked at her window, wondering if she should really walk onto her balcony or just stay put but her eyes travelled to the chocolate. It was white chocolate and most likely was filled with strawberry-cream, seeing how the sides were covered with strawberry-chocolate.

She picked it up before walking towards her window, stepping out onto the balcony and closing the glass-door behind her before looking around. It was already dark and the full-moon lit up the sky, far-away stars sparkling smoothly as the light of the moon casted shadows to dance on the ground.

Walking over to the rail, the red-head looked around for a while before her eyes fixed on the rail where a full-bloom, beautiful white and pink rose lay. Ichigo's eyes widened in wonder as she slowly picked it up, surprised to see the thorns having been cut off. A small white note, just like the one before, on a thin, golden rope hung from the rose.

Ichigo held it up, trying to read the words on it. She glanced into her room, her eyes soon spotting the clock hanging on her wall. Her eyes widened in mild surprise, wondering why time seemed to move almost in slow-motion now.

11:58

"_'Close your eyes.'_" The red-head whispered, finally being able to read in the darkness. She hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath. She looked up at the moon, looking for a second before her eyes slowly slid shut, her worries fading within the endless ocean of tears sparkling on the sky.

She felt like she floated for a second before a realistic feeling brought her back to earth, the beautiful sensation erupting from her lips and sending sparks to her mind which caused fireworks to go off. Her lips felt like being on fire as she felt his warm and soft lips being pressed against her, moving slowly in unison with hers.

She sighed lightly, feeling him pull slowly away as she hesitantly opened her eyes, afraid to only having dreamt this whole thing but as her eyes looked up, she instantly met with his. His eyes sparkled with love, care, amusement, protection and childish innocence. A smile came to his lips, his hand coming up to caress her cheeks softly.

Ichigo smiled, leaning into his hand as she tried to stop herself from blinking, afraid that he might disappear if she did. Still, she couldn't help it as she felt her brown eyes sting with small tears of joy. His eyes shone in the dark, his dark bangs shining in the moonlight. He leaned in, his lips just brushing her cheek as he moved to her ear.

"Thank you for the chocolate ... I loved it ... Just like I love you ..." He whispered softly into her ear, making her giggle as his breath tickles her neck. He kissed her neck, causing her to shiver before she relaxed.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, a joyful smile decorating her face as she slowly placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer to her and kissing him sweetly on the lips, a small tear slipping down her cheek at the thought of him liking her chocolate.

She heard the familiar tune of bells ringing in the far, signalling that midnight has come. He pulled away, flashing a gentle smile before disappearing in thin air, leaving the joy-filled girl behind. She smiled brightly, her eyes travelling to the items resting on her rail. She picked the chocolate up and slowly ate it, savouring its sweet taste as she examined the rose.

She walked back into her room, looking at the clock. It was now 00:01 am. She smiled, sighing happily before looking at her bed where a brown bag was lying. She smiled, picking it up and putting it beside her bed before slipping out of her casual clothes and in her pyjamas.

Climbing underneath her covers, she closed her eyes, letting herself slowly slip into the land of dreams where she dreamt of herself wearing a beautiful bride's dress and him wearing a tux, both kissing while the others cheered their bond. She smiled in her sleep.

"I love you, Kisshu ..."

"I love you too, Ichigo ..." Kisshu whispered, smiling before teleporting from the tree he sat in to let his girl sleep in peace.

_****_(^c^)_**  
><strong>__**_o{The End}o_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>.<em>_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mr. Toko:<strong>_

_**Well ... that was °gasps dramatically° heart-wrenching romantic!**_

_**Well, anyway, what did you expect else? :)**_

_**Of course it would be him! But I gotta go now!**_

_**Tell me what you think, please!**_

_**I really Need Feedback! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ja ne!<strong>_


End file.
